


Home for the Holidays

by leivol6



Series: Love Makes a Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please read lol, wolfstar being great dads, wolfstar raising harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6
Summary: Harry comes home for the holidays during his first year at Hogwarts and his dads Remus and Sirius missed him terribly.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Love Makes a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wanted to read a fic where wolfstar raised harry so I wrote a very very short one. Might make this a mini-series about harry growing up and going to Hogwarts while wolfstar raises him and there's no voldy.

"Moony we've been over this, he doesnt need to come home to a five-course meal. We can go out to eat," Siruis tried to take the red spatula from his husband and Remus looked like Sirius had just said the most scandalous thing by suggesting they eat out instead of greeting Harry with a healthy, hearty homecooked meal. 

Remus set the mixing bow down and ran a hand over his face. "I'm just scared okay? I know he sends us letters almost every day but I can't help but worry he's leaving things out. I haven't seen him in months. I'm both happy and worried to have him home again."

Sirius cooed and moved forward to wrap his husband in a hug. "oh darling. I'm sure Harry will come home in one piece, the same harry that left for Hogwarts a few months ago. He wouldn't lie to us and tell us he's okay if he wasn't,"

"I know, but I worry you know that,"

Sirius scoffed and place a kiss on his husband's nose. "That's an understatement love," Remus rolled his eyes fondly and brought their lips together for a much-needed kiss.

"Hmm, I love kissing you," Remus sighed happily and melted in Sirius' arms the way Sirius is used to. Their lips moved gently but hungrily, tongues exploring the inside of their mouths while Sirius ran his hand through Remus' hair tugging on it slowly. Remus moaned into his mouth, his hand going down Sirius' shirt as an attempt to undo the too many buttons. 

"Leave the food. Let's go upstairs before we go pick him up." Sirius whispered as Remus' lips moved down to his cheek sucking and licking and undoubtedly marking what's his. "We can-" Sirius gasped while he felt Remus' fingers twisting his nipples deliciously. "We can eat out, come on."

Remus let out a laugh and dragged his husband upstairs to fuck him senseless.

*

"Moony there he is I see him! Ooh, that must be Ron and Hermione. Look at him Moony he looks so happy" Sirus rambled while his husband tried to catch up to him at King's Cross. He missed the boy terribly. their home wasn't the same without the three of them in it together. He spotted harry getting off the train with a redhead on his right and a small brown-skinned girl with wild unruly hair following them. 

"Harry! Over here, baby!" Sirius called out.

"Babe please, you're embarrassing the boy," Remus facepalmed and grabbed Sirius' hand to keep him from attacking harry into a bear hug.

Sirius couldn't care less if he was embarrassing Harry, to be honest. And he was sure Harry didn't mind too from the way he started running the minute he spotted them, leaving his trunk behind. Before Sirius knew it, he had an arm full of harry.

"Dad! Papa! I missed you guys," he buried his face in Sirius' jacket and Sirius almost cried from the feeling of having him in his arms again. He eventually let him go so he could hug Remus.

"Harry darling, we missed you terribly," Remus said with a smile and kissed harry's forehead repeatedly. "Are those your friends, love? Can we say hi?" Remus asked when he saw Ron and Hermione waving shyly from behind harry. 

Sirius perked up at the mention of meeting harry's friends. 

"This is Ron Weasley, and that's Hermione Granger," Harry said with a smile, and the two said an audible "hello" this time. "Guys these are my dads Remus and Sirius Black," 

"Hello darlings, it's so nice to meet harry's friends." Sirius beamed and gave them both hugs, startling them a bit.

Remus settled for a head nod and smile, "thank you for keeping our boy out of trouble. You guys are welcomed to our home anytime during the break should you want to see harry," 

"Thank you, Mr., and Mr. Black. We should get going Harry, but we'll floo you to make arrangements to hang during the break," Hermione said politely.

Sirius went to Remus and grabbed his husband's hand, lacing their fingers together while Harry said goodbye to his friends. They moved back a little giving him his privacy. Remus summed harry's trunk to them careful not to hit any students or parents on the platform.,+-

"Look at him Moony, he's a proper young lad don't you think?"

"Sirius, if you start crying I will crucio you,"

"Because I'm gonna make you start crying?"

"Because you're gonna make me start crying," Sirius laughed at Remus' answer and kissed his cheek before Harry told them he was ready to go home. 

*

"Go wash up so we can go out, Harry," the three were in the living room at Grimmauld. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch cuddled against each other, a book in both their hands, while Harry was seated on the floor in front of a TV, playing video games.

"Wait one more game please?" Harry pleaded while holding the game controller to his chest. He looked up at Remus with a pout he knows his dad can't resist and Remus sighed. 

"Sirius, convince your son to go bathe, please. I don't know why you were so insistent in filling our house with these muggle technologies," Remus sighed. 

Sirius laughed and set his book aside. "he's half muggle, moony, and so are you." 

"Yeah Papa, I'm a muggle I should learn muggle things," Harry said with a grin.

Remus rolled his eyes fondly at both the boy and Sirius "I know that, but it doesn't mean you need to constantly play these loud monstrosities every day," 

Sirius shook his head fondly at his husband. "Harry, love listen to your father and go wash up okay?" 

Harry sighed but got up and turned the tv off nonetheless. He went to leave the living room but stopped in his tracks and turned to his dads, "I'm really happy to be home,"

Remus smiled and it reached his heart, "We're happy you're home too darling."

"Unbelievably happy," Sirius smiled, "Now go get ready so we can go to your favorite restaurant, and you can tell us all about how the first half of your first year went."

"Okay. Love you guys," he disappeared up the stairs. 

Sirius spoke up after Harry left. "He truly owns my heart,"

Remus hummed and turned to his husband, cuddling up closer to him, "I thought I owned your heart," 

"You both do," Sirius whispered and kissed Remus' forehead softly. "Always."


End file.
